What You Should've Done
by Amourinette
Summary: A Zutara short NSFW/Lemonyy fic. Set in season 3, after the southern raider. Katara couldn't go back to the gaang because she was "sick", and so Zuko decided to go to the nearest safest place he could think of, Ember Island.
Disclaimer : I do not own avatar the last airbender.

A Zutara short fic. Set in season 3, after the southern raider. Katara couldn't go back to the gaang because she was "sick", and so Zuko decided to go to the nearest safest place he could think of, Ember Island. I'm writing this to practice on my NSFW writing skill. This fic would have like 3 or 4 chapters only.

What You Should've Done

She loved the rain like a flower loved the sun. It's her element, part of her life, part of her soul. But this time… this time, it was different. It felt cold, and it stings her soft brown caramel skin. She kept on walking forward without knowing where she was going-or even where to go. She kept asking herself internally, why? Why couldn't she do it? Was it because she was weak? Or was it because she was strong enough not to do it?

"Eherm…" Zuko cleared his throat. He felt parched, and his body sore. He didn't know why he was even feeling this way. _It hurts._ He kept repeating those words inside his head. He wondered himself, why?. _It hurts a lot._ Maybe he physically felt what Katara had felt. What Katara felt for all of her entire years of life. _It hurts to be able to watch, but not do a single thing._ Zuko thought that maybe after all, he and Katara shared the same pain and struggles. The same tragedy. The same feelings. Zuko had hoped that the last one was especially true.

"Katara? That's um-not… the way we came from. We should go the other way around" Zuko stopped on his track, and stared into Katara's back. Being a firebender means that he could easily heat his own body. But this time, he felt so cold and he couldn't do anything about it. It felt so chilling, it pierced into his skin-into his bones. He wanted it to stop, but at the same time he didn't.

Katara slowly stopped on her track and just stood there in silence. She turned around to face Zuko, "Oh-uh, right…" she said mindlessly with no emotion at all. For the first time, Zuko saw no sparkles in Katara's deep blue eyes. She used to have so much life in her eyes, and so much warmth, even though she's no firebender. Zuko suddenly felt a pang of pain and guilt inside his chest.

Zuko noticed the tiredness in Katara's eyes, "Okay well, we should go now. Appa is waiting for us". He sighed deeply and walked towards Katara, "Let's go, tara" he offered his right hand to her.

Katara smiled, even though it didn't reach her eyes. "Yes, sure…" She accepted Zuko's hand and let him lead the way. Katara had been looking down the whole time they were walking. She felt so tired, so sick, so empty. She had wished that the emptiness were because she had let out all of her anger towards the "monster". But she can't shake the feeling that she just simply felt "nothing", for the moment. All she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball and sleep peacefully.

Katara was so lost in thought that Zuko had to shake her shoulders. Katara snapped back into reality and blinked her eyes several times. "Y-yes?"

"I said, we're here already, Katara. It's time to go back home"

"Home…" Katara whispered. She turned her head to look to her left, and saw Appa waiting for them, few feet away. She slowly walked towards Appa, got up into the saddle-while Zuko followed behind. Zuko crawled onto Appa's head and sat there. He took the reins and grabbed it tightly.

"Okay, ready? Yip Yip!" Zuko shouted.

Katara took her bag and suddenly threw it to the ground. She quickly jumped off Appa, grabbed her bag, and ran away.

"Wha-what the hell?! Katara! Hey, wait!"

Katara shot a glance towards Zuko while she was still running, "Just go back without me. I feel sick, I need a place to rest" and with that, she disappeared into the trees nearby.

Zuko's jaw fell opened in shock, "Oh, my, Agni. I can't believe this". Zuko quickly crawled back onto the saddle, grabbed his bag, and jumped off Appa. He looked up at Appa, "So sorry buddy, seems like you have to go back alone. It's not really that far, remember? It's around one day trip"

Appa growled in understanding. Zuko nodded, "I know you can 'talk' to Aang. Please tell him Katara just needs some space right now, okay?". Appa growled again, and took off flying into the gloomy grey sky. Without wasting any time, Zuko quickly ran into the trees where he had seen Katara.

* * *

 _I have a talent for tracking down the avatar, I could easily track her down as well._ Zuko smirked as he thought to himself. "Seriously, Katara? Does she think that I would easily let her off by herself?" he shook his head while following Katara's wet footprints. _She thinks that she could just run away, huh? It's raining for God's sake, and obviously I could follow her tracks easily._

Slowly, the rain started to stop pouring. Zuko kept following the trail. He then noticed a broken low branch on a tree nearby. He saw a tiny ripped blue fabric, hanging on the branch _Hmm, such in a hurry, aren't we?_ Zuko raised an eyebrow as he thought to himself. _Damn, she really is trying to run away._

Zuko kept on walking until he heard a tiny stream of water. _Wait, water! She must be there!_ He quickened up his pace and skipped towards the sound of water. When he emerged into the clearing, he saw Katara kneeling near the edge of a tiny stream. She mindlessly stared into the water, and the way she stared was just so… out of this world.

Zuko sighed deeply and slowly walked up towards Katara, "Tara… don't ever do that again". It seemed that Katara knew he would chase after her since she showed no sign of surprise or shock. She just nodded and turned her head to look at Zuko.

"I'm sorry… I just… need some time away" Katara sighed deeply, then turned to stare back into the water, "I do know that if I go back there, my friends, especially Aang, ugh-they would bombard me with so many questions. I'm just… not up for that, you know?"

Zuko looked to the right, then to the left. "You know what, let's go to Ember Island". He got Katara's full attention, as Katara fully turned her body around to stare Zuko straight in his eyes.

"What?" Katara cocked an eyebrow.

"You said you want some time to relax, cause you're 'sick'. Hey, I used to go there with-um… my family, in the past. We have a beach house there, but we never use it anymore" Zuko casually explained. He stared into Katara's eyes and searched for any emotion or reaction at all.

"You're crazy" Katara simply answered.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You seriously going to bring us-me, to your family beach house?"

Zuko smirked, "Relax. I told you, no one ever use that house anymore. No one ever come back there anyway. That beach house was basically forgotten and abandoned. Soo… it might be a bit messed up but, should do. What do you say?"

Katara somehow smirked and slowly got up, "Yeah, sure. But, how are we going to get there?"

"The place is not that from here. We could hire a boat and go there, it only takes about an hour" Zuko extended his right hand towards Katara, "C'mon, let's go"

Katara smiled warmly and happily expected his hand, "Okay then flameo boy, go and lead the way" she winked.

"Tch! Don't ever call me that" Zuko smirked a little and lead Katara out from the forest. They both came out near a harbor and tried to spot the perfect boat. They asked several boat owners, but they all turned them away. Zuko finally saw an old man tying a knot on his simple small wooden boat. He immediately knew that he's the guy that he could hire.

"Hey there old man. We need to go to ember island" Zuko greeted the old man.

The old man looked up to see Zuko, and titled his eyes towards Katara. He looked back down and continued on tying the ropes, "Sorry kids, but I'm too old for that journey"

Zuko huffed and searched for his pocket, "I'll buy the boat from you"

The old man chuckled and waved them away, "No can't do. Unless you have 30 gold pieces!"

Zuko threw a small brown pouch to the ground in front of the old man's feet. "There, all for you. 150 gold pieces. We're off now". Without waiting for the old man's reply, he immediately jumped onto the boat and extended his hand towards Katara.

The old man gasped in disbelieve when he checked inside the small pouch, "I-I… I can't believe this! Who are you?! I can't accept this!"

"My identity is not necessary" Zuko simply said as he grabbed the boat's paddles. "Just accept it old man, you need it" he began rowing the boat away into the open sea.

"I don't-I-uh… I don't know how to thank!" the old man called out.

Zuko turned his head around a bit to look at the old man, "No need to thank me!" he waved his hand and started to row the boat. When they finally got further away from the harbor, Katara chuckled behind her knuckles. Zuko looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Katara looked away sheepishly, "Nothing Zuko. It's just that, you do have a soft spot for helping others, huh?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and wry, "Heh, it's nothing". He kept paddling the boat for around 30 minutes, and he began to feel tired. He huffed and put down the paddles, "Let's rest just for a bit, I'm tired…"

Katara pouted playfully, "Aww, but I wanna get there faast"

Zuko laid his back onto the boat's edge and sprawled his hands around, "Help me row this boat then, you're a _waterbender_ after all" he chuckled lowly. Zuko saw Katara rolled her eyes, she smirked and looked away out into the open sea. As the sun was starting to set, its soft orang light created a warm romantic atmosphere. The sea sparkles, and the sun's light bounce off Katara's wavy thick brown hair. Zuko swallowed hard and felt a sweat trickled down his neck.

Zuko bit his lower lip and cleared his throat, "Ah man… my arm muscles feel a bit sore" he said as he gently rubbed his upper arms.

Katara immediately bend some water from the sea, separated all the salt from it, and scooted closer towards Zuko, "Here, I'll make you feel better"

"Oh-uh, thanks…" Zuko quickly straighten up himself and let Katara lightly touched his arms. "Aahhh…" he moaned, "Feels so good, thanks!" he felt so relieve when Katara's cold smooth hands touched him. The feel of her gentle touch sent shivers through his body. He always knew there's something more than just 'friends' between them. He always knew that he saw her more than just an ally or a good friend. He can't help it but 'feel' something in his loins whenever she's so close to him.

Katara didn't realize that she got way too close to Zuko, when she tilted her head up, she noticed that her face was just a few inches away from him. Katara's eyes widened a bit, she blushed deeply and tried to back away, "I-uh, um does it feels-better no-AH!" suddenly there was a small wave went under the boat, and caused Katara to tripped and fell flat on Zuko.

"Ouch!" Zuko shut his eyes close in pain, when Katara's forehead hit him hard. Katara shook her head and tried to pry herself off from Zuko, unluckily, there was another wave and it made Katara to stumbled forward again. Her head hit Zuko's lower stomach, just above his pants. Zuko's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment, he blushed deeply and quickly looked away.

"Ughh…" Katara bent her body backwards, and slowly turned her head to look up at Zuko. Her cheeks flushed red when she had just realized what happened, "Oh-um-I'm, s-so sorry…"

"N-no, it's okay. Uhm, it's not your fault anyway ehehe" Zuko laughed sheepishly, then turned his head to look down at Katara again. He couldn't help it but felt so turned on, looking down at Katara so close to him with her hair messy and her mouth slightly parted. Some strands of her long curly brown hair got tangled, and wisps of hair fell down onto her face. Zuko tried to control his breathing, "I, f-feel so much um-better now. T-thanks by the way, I'll… I'm-uh gonna go row this boat again"

Katara quickly straighten up herself, and fixed her hair, "Oh y-yes, sorry. We should-um get going now…" she stammered, as she patted her light blue skirt.

"Yes, eherm" Zuko cleared his throat, while he grabbed the paddles and began rowing the boat, "It's getting pretty late. We need to get there fast" Zuko noticed the sky was getting darker, and he knew it wouldn't be good if they got lost out in the sea at night. Zuko kept on paddling until he saw a small island in the distance. He called on Katara and pointed the island, "Look, there! We're getting closer!"

Katara's eyes beamed in excitement, "Wohoo! Ember Island, here we come! Ah, I'm soo excited! I've never went there before so I'm curious about it"

"You'll see it veerryy soon, and you'll fall in love with it" Zuko smirked a little.

Katara tilted her eyes to see Zuko from the corner of her eyes and smirked, "Huh, yeah I bet"

* * *

They finally reached the shore. Katara grabbed all of their belongings and jumped out from the boat onto the soft sand below, while Zuko dragged the boat a little bit further towards the beach. Katara looked around and she saw no one was on sight. There were many palm trees with big rocks and hills all around. She turned her head and saw a roof between the thick trees up in the hill, few meters away. She noticed a small stair from the beach leading up.

"Wow, this beach is so clean! The sand is so soft too! But um… why is there no one around? Isn't it supposed to be crowded or something?" Katara asked while she grabbed her personal bag and slouched it on her right shoulder. She began walking forward slowly, still taking in her surroundings.

Zuko grabbed his own bag and walked up to Katara, "Hehe, you see that roof there? That's our destination. This area was-um it seems that still is, private. The people know not to disturb or use this beach area. Soo yeah…" Zuko sighed deeply when he felt a tug inside his heart. Old memories started to flow back into his mind. Bitter-sweet memories. He shook his head a bit and straightened up himself, "I also thought that we would arrive at the main harbor or something. This island is not that big. Seems like it's a coincidence that we arrived right on where we wanted to go" he added.

Katara chuckled, "Yeap, it seems so". They both walked up the stairs and into the small forest up on the hill. They kept on walking forward, following the tiny path for about fifteen minutes, until they got out into the clearing. Katara pushed aside some branches and saw the beach house in front of her. Her eyes widened in amazement, "The hell Zuko, this is NOT a _beach house._ This is more like a MANSION!"

Zuko stopped right beside Katara's left side. He tilted his eyes towards her and smirked, "You like it?"

"Yes! It looks so cool! Wow, this so called _house_ is huge haha" Katara turned her head around to fully stare at Zuko. She almost flinched when she realized how close he was to her. She also noticed the unusual _look_ in his eyes. "How many rooms are there? This mansion is seriously huge. I might as well get lost"

Zuko chuckled lowly, "There are many rooms and many halls. But relax, you won't get lost. You have _me"_. He walked forward and went up the stairs into the house. Katara skipped and followed him behind. They went through tiny hallways and turned around a corner where there was a big square clearing in the middle. It has some bushes here and there, and a fountain in the middle.

"Wow, this looks like a mini garden" Katara was so amazed by the size of this mansion, plus the design of it. Everything looked so… royalty, of course.

"Yeap, sometimes we liked to play and practice our bending here" Zuko said while he's looking out into the clearing.

"Practice? But you said you go here for vacation" Katara cocked an eyebrow. She immediately regret it that she asked the question, when she saw the look on Zuko's face. He looked like he remembered something in the past, and he clearly didn't like it. "I-uh-"

"Father had always been so discipline about everything" Zuko answered hastily. He sighed and continued on walking, "C'mon. I'll show you our room. There's a bathroom and even a spring nearby, so I bet you'll love it"

Katara stopped on her track, "W-wait. _Our_ room?"

Zuko's eyes widened in embarrassment, he quickly turned around and held up his hands, "N-no, I-um, no! I meant, there are m-many rooms. And uuh, I mean we should have our rooms near each other. J-just for the safety of course, and you don't want to get lost, right?"

Katara flushed then looked away. She fidgeted her legs, "Y-yes, of course"

They both walked in awkward silence, until they turned around a corner. The hall was a bit larger than the hallways they went through before. There were three doors. One in the far corner, and two that faced each other on the left and ride side of the wall. Zuko cleared his throat, "Erhm, okay well… My room is there on the left side. Yours over here. That other door over there is the bathroom, which could lead you to the private spring as well"

"Okay, thanks a lot Zuko…" Katara averted her eyes and looked away. She clenched her personal bag and bit her lower lip, "Thanks a lot. For everything". She could feel the lump in her throat and she could feel tears started to form in her eyes. She quickly turned around to go to her room, and with a quivering voice she said, "I-I'm going to b-bed now"

"Katara, wait!"

Katara let go of the door handle and stood there, staring down at the wooden door. She felt her tears fell on her cheeks. She couldn't just turn around and let Zuko see her like this, could she? No way, she won't. There was no way she would let anyone see her like this, not especially Zuko.

"Katara... talk to me" Zuko said with such gentleness that made Katara cringe for a moment. She never thought she would ever heard him talked in such tone. Zuko lightly touched Katara's shoulder, "Tara? Are you alright?"

Katara inwardly cursed that Zuko knew everything about her feelings, her thoughts, her struggles. She hated him for being so sensitive, but at the same time she's happy that someone at last could truly notice her. She knew that Zuko understood her pain more than anyone else. Not even her own brother, Sokka himself. Katara suddenly turned herself around and hugged Zuko tightly. She didn't say anything, she just cried and cried onto his chest.

Zuko was startled for a moment, but then he slacked his shoulders and hugged Katara back. He wanted to pat her head but hesitated to do so. Zuko closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and lightly stroked Katara's hair. Her hair felt so soft and smooth under his fingertip, even though it got tangled here and there. "It's alright, Katara. It's alright… I'm here. I'm here" he whispered gently.

Katara felt Zuko's light breaths tickled her ear, and it sent shivers through her body. Katara spoke slowly between her hiccups, "It-it's just… it's just that, it-it's-s-so hard. It's so h-hard for me. I-I didn't know… w-what t-t-to do". Zuko kept stroking her hair gently and lightly patted her back. Katara tried so hard to contain herself, she felt embarrassed that she let someone saw her so weak. Especially when that person was Zuko, the Fire Prince himself-her former enemy.

Katara gulped then continued on, "It's l-like… I saw n-nothing in h-his heart. In his eyes… I o-only saw emptiness, s-such a FUCKING PATHETIC LOSER!" she shouted into Zuko's chest. Katara clenched Zuko's shirt. "I'm n-not sure, i-if I'm strong enough n-not to do it… or that-ugh, FUCKING HELL! I f-feel so weeakk!"

"Katara. Katara, listen to me…" Zuko grabbed Katara's shoulder and softly pushed her a bit so he could look into her eyes, "Katara, please look at me"

 _Huh, I rarely hear him say the word 'please'_. Katara thought bitterly to herself. She wiped her own tears then looked up at Zuko. "W-what?"

Zuko closed his eyes, breathed in deeply and sighed. He tried to form the right words in his head quickly, then opened his eyes again, "Katara, you have no idea how strong you are. You're not weak at all. If I were in your place, I… wouldn't even know what to do. Or probably do something a lot… worse. You're strong Katara. You're strong, because you're brave enough to face that monster and get some closure"

Katara clenched her fists and looked away, "Well, I _wanted_ to kill that man, of course. How am I suppose to feel t-that… that my mother's killer is still alive, out there. How am I supposed to feel, knowing who this monster is? And where he lives? And yet… y-yet I let him go!"

Zuko bit his lower lip, trying to say something without hurting Katara, "I do know that, tara. I do. Even I think he doesn't deserve to live. He's a cruel, heartless monster. But… at the same time, I would think that he doesn't really deserve to die either. And since you-um… since you already made your choice, I say, let him live his own regrets and guilt". Seeing Katara just sighed deeply and averted her eyes, Zuko continued on, "You know why I think you're strong? I think you're strong because you have a powerful heart, Katara. You love to help others and that shows how much you care about others. You're so full of hope, compassion, a-and…" he sighed softly, "and _love_ "

Katara frowned her eyebrows for a moment, then turned her head to stare Zuko straight in the eyes. Her expression softened, and she formed a tiny smile on her face, "R-really? Do you think so?"

Zuko smiled warmly and wiped a single tear on Katara's left cheek with his thumb, "Yes, I seriously think so. And what made me think you're strong is also that..." then, there was a pause. A sudden hesitation in his eyes and voice, "You're actually starting to trust me. I-I… I know you do. Well, I-mean-"

Katara pulled Zuko into an embrace, "Yes. Yes I do trust you, and I forgive you. Thank you so much for everything". Katara frowned when she felt Zuko slowly pushed her shoulders away again. She looked up, trying to search for his eyes, and saw a mix of pain, guilt, and even relief in his eyes.

"Y-you… you forgive me? After all the things I've done? N-no, no! I don't deserve this… no, tara. No, I-can't-" Zuko stuttered as he started to back away.

"Zuko, stop it!" Katara reached for Zuko's arm, "Zuko, I trust you and I forgive you. You've proven enough that you are trustworthy. And you _deserve_ to be forgiven"

"B-but, how could you forgive me so easily?!"

Katara bit her lower lip, "Because I-well… because I see good in you". _Because I love you._ She thought to herself.

Zuko sighed deeply and stared deeply into Katara's eyes, "Thanks, Katara… for everything too". He then realized that it's already evening, "Ah-um, it's already evening. And you should-uh, get some rest"

"Oh yeah, sure! Hehe" Katara blushed and sheepishly tucked a hair behind her ear. "I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Katara said in a cheerful tone. She opened the door behind to her room, and with one last glance towards Zuko, she waved at him, "Night, Zuko"

Zuko turned his head around and waved, "Night, tara. Sleep well. If you need anything, just knock on my door"

Katara just nodded as she's smiling, and closed the door behind her.

Zuko let out a long sigh of relief, "Finally… finally"

* * *

"Garghh! Why am I not falling asleep?!" Zuko jerked forward on his bed and scratched the side of his head harshly. _So tired… so so tired. Yet, I can't even fall asleep for a minute!_ He stood up and walked towards the opened window on the other side of the room, "Damn, it's probably way past midnight already, uugh"

 _I might as well take a dip in the spring for a little._ Zuko thought to himself as he opened up a drawer, and picked up a white towel. He swung it over his right shoulder and proceeded to go outside. Once he was outside, his eyes immediately darted towards Katara's bedroom. He saw a very faint candlelight coming from below the door. _I wonder if she's asleep already._ Zuko took his steps softly and approached Katara's door. He pressed his right ear flat and tried to hear any sounds or voices. _Hmm, no sounds but… she's always so soundless when she's asleep, whatever._

Zuko walked away to the far corner of the hallway, which lead to the private spring he told Katara before. When he was sure that no one was in there, he turned around the door handle and walked in. Zuko breathed in the smell of Lily soaps, "Ahh… after all these years. These soaps still smell so fresh and good" he whispered to himself as he saw a stack of bar soaps on a small counter. _I'll take that with me!_

Zuko approached another black wooden door few feet away, which lead to the private spring. _Finally, I could get some relaxation! Wait a min…_ Zuko's hand abruptly stopped moving as he heard splash of waters. He immediately thought of Katara, which is the most possibility, but then he remembered the faint candlelight coming from Katara's room. _There's no way she would wanna go outside so dark without her lantern._ Zuko cautiously stepped forward without making a sound, slowly turned the handle. He suddenly slammed the door opened and…

"ARRGH!"

"AAHH!"

"AAEHH! ZUKOO!"

Zuko's eyes immediately met a pair of wide cerulean-blue eyes. "K-Kat, Katara I-" Zuko felt like his face was literally burning from deep shame and embarrassment. He could feel the heat of his blood, rushing to his cheek. He didn't know what to do as he stood there, rigidly, with his mouth wide opened.

Zuko couldn't helped but his eyes darted away from those pair of blue eyes, and set on a smooth caramel textured skin, which is… He felt like his scarred eye never opened so widely as before as he realized the familiar girl he knew was standing just few feet away from him. Naked. And wet. Zuko thought of punching himself as he felt a hint of disappointment when he realized Katara was on her back to him.

"Zu-Zuko! AARH!" Katara immediately dipped back into the spring pool, as she submerged her body completely, "What the HELL are you doing?!"

"Ah! I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" Zuko stuttered while forcing his own body to move away. He completely turned away and darted outside while shouting, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were here! Sorry Sorry!"

Zuko ran back to his own room and locked the door behind him in nervousness and shock. _Oh, fuck._ He covered his still blushing face with both of his hands, "That was… really unexpected. And awkward" He sighed loudly and walked further, deciding to just go to bed in hopes he could finally fall asleep. The towel on his shoulder slipped and fell to the floor. He grumbled and looked down and saw something _bulging out_ from inside his pants. "Well… what"

* * *

Author's note :

Ayy, for those of you who've been following my first zutara fic, "Every Scars Will Build My Throne", don't worry. I'm not abandoning that fic, I'm just so busy with commissions, art projects, and other things. Also, honestly I feel a bit stuck with that one so I decided to fresh up myself with this new short zutara fic, to also practice more. On NSFW things lol. It'll get better soon, I promise you *wink wink*. Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
